Пятьдесят способов, как достать Когтя
by Azune Wakana
Summary: Хочешь достать Когтя, переплюнув самого Огнегрива? Тогда эти советы для тебя. Только осторожнее - это, все-таки, Коготь.


**Автор:** Bramblefrost

**Название:** Пятьдесят способов, как достать Когтя  
**Дисклеймер:** А дисклеймер расскажет вам сам Коготь.  
Я:  
- Коготь, расскажи нам дисклеймер.

Коготь:  
- Отстань, я думаю, как избавиться от Огнегрива. Я очень занят.

Я:  
- ЧТООО?

Коготь:  
- Ничего-ничего! Я все-таки расскажу дисклеймер. Итак, **я не принадлежу Полуночной Звезде.**

**Рейтинг:** G  
**Описание:** Хочешь достать Когтя, переплюнув самого Огнегрива? Тогда эти советы для тебя. Только осторожнее - это, все-таки, Коготь.  
**Категория:** джен  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Размер:** миди

Привет, мой ученик. Хочешь узнать, как достать Когтя? Ну, есть тут на примете несколько способов. Сядь и внимай!

1. Найди ручного котенка и приведи его в племя.

Коготь:  
«Хм... Где-то я это уже видел...»

2. Изваляйся в цветках ноготков. Стань ярко-рыжим. Ходи по лагерю, хвастаясь, что ты Огнегрив.

Коготь:  
- Быстро иди мыться! А после этого пойдешь собирать мох на подстилки старейшинам!

3. Каждый раз, когда ты его видишь, хитро щурься и говори: "А я все-е знаю!"

Коготь:  
«Неужели он видел, как я убил Ярохвоста? Надо что-то с ним делать...»

4. Нарви ягод тиса и торжественно вручи ему.

Коготь:  
- Какой еще цветочек? Да у тебя пчелы в голове завелись!

5. Признайся ему в любви.

Коготь (нервно оглядываясь):  
«Фух... Хорошо, что Златошейка это не слышала».  
- Марш к старейшинам!

6. Нарви ему кошачьей мяты.

Коготь:  
*Балдеет  
Синяя Звезда:  
- Коготь, как ты посмел?  
Ты:  
*тихонько отходишь в сторонку

7. Если ты целитель, то скажи, что у него редкая и очень опасная болезнь, лечащаяся только ежедневным приемом мышиной желчи внутрь.

Коготь:  
- Нет уж, я лучше поживу еще маленько с этой болезнью...

8. Если ты котенок, то охоться за его хвостом и кричи: "Я поймал тебя, мерзкий воин племени Теней!"

Коготь (подбирая изрядно потрепанный хвост)  
- Малыш, шел бы ты к МАМЕ!

9. Если ты оруженосец, то сделай ему подстилку из плетей ежевики.

Коготь:  
- Что ты делаешь, несносный комок шерсти? Иди ловить блох у старейшин!

10. Если ты Синяя Звезда, то накажи его и скажи, что он был плохим котом и не получит подарка.

Коготь (обиженно):  
- А почему только я? Вот он, - кивает на Огнегрива, - тоже плохо себя вел.

11. Если ты Огнегрив, то просто помаячь у него перед носом.

Коготь:  
«Он это специально делает?»

12. Если ты Ежевика, то признайся ему, что любишь белых пушистых овечек и милых кроликов. И вообще, воевать - не в твоем вкусе.

Коготь (нервно хихикая):  
- Это точно мой сын?

13. Если ты Бич, то скажи, что с самого детства боготворишь его и по уши влюблен. 

Коготь:  
- О, великое Звездное племя! Еще один!

14. Ходи по лагерю и хвастайся, что он снят с должности глашатая, а ты теперь вместо него.

Коготь:  
«Как же так? За что мне это? Как мне теперь стать предводителем?»

15. Называй его Когтюсик или Когтик.

Ты:  
- Когтюсик, кто сегодня идет в патруль?  
Коготь:  
- КАК ТЫ МЕНЯ НАЗВАЛ?  
Ты:  
- Когтюсик.  
Коготь:  
- Еще раз меня так назовешь...  
Ты:  
- Понял-понял. А можно тогда "Когтик"?  
Коготь:  
- НЕТ! Бегом за мышиной желчью и к старейшинам!

16. Весь день услужливо подноси ему еду из общей кучи.

Коготь (подозрительно смотря на тебя):  
- Что это?  
Ты:  
- Твоя еда. Я хотел просто сделать доброе дело.  
Коготь (тщательно обнюхивая еду):  
«Наверно, он что-то туда подложил».  
- Тогда сделай еще одно доброе дело: выбери блох у старейшин.

17. Повторяй за ним все его слова противным голоском.

Коготь:  
- Чего ты за мной увязался?  
Ты:  
- Чего ты за мной увязался?  
Коготь (злобно прищурившись):  
- Что ты сказал?  
Ты (скорчив глупую морду):  
- Что ты сказал?  
Коготь (теряя терпение):  
- Хватит за мной повторять!  
Ты (пискляво):  
- Хватит за мной повторять!  
Коготь:  
- К СТАРЕЙШИНАМ!  
Ты (еще писклявее):  
- К старейшинам!

18. Каждый раз, когда он что-нибудь рассказывает, смотри ему в рот и вставляй реплики типа: "О-о-о...", "А-а-а...", "Ух-ты!".

Коготь:  
«Он, действительно, мышеголовый или только прикидывается?»

19. Поджидай его у входа в лагерь. Когда он подойдет ближе, выпрыгни и закричи страшным голосом: "БУУУ!"

Коготь (испуганно подпрыгнул):  
- Тебе что, заняться больше нечем? Иди тогда собирать мох на подстилки!

20. Попроси у Щербатой самой горькой травы. Принеси ему.

Коготь:  
- ОПЯТЬ цветочек? Сейчас тебе ягодки будут... Смерть-ягодки!

21. Если ты камикадзе и самоубийца, то выскажи ему в лицо все, что ты о нем думаешь.

Коготь:  
«Смелый котик. Жалко, что ему недолго осталось жить...»

22. Прикинься змеей. Подползи к нему и укуси за лапу. Кричи: "Ш-ш-ш... Я тебя укусил! Ты скоро умреш-ш-шь!"

Коготь (зализывая укушенную лапу):  
- Ты уже знаешь, куда идти.

23. Скажи, что хочешь стать его лучшим другом.

Коготь:  
«О, нет! Только не он!»

24. Дерни его за хвост. Убегай.

Коготь (кричит вдогонку):  
- Я сейчас тебе так же сделаю! Несколько раз! Пока совсем не оторву...

25. Набери в лесу палой листвы. Раскидывай ее у него на пути. Скажи, что так делают Двуногие, когда идет какая-то важная личность.

Коготь:  
- Листьев-то ты набрал, а мох кто будет собирать?

26. Придумай церемонию посвящения в Когти. Посвящай всех желающих.

Коготь (обращаясь к котенку):  
- Малыш, как тебя зовут?  
Котенок:  
- Коготь!  
Коготь (удивленно):  
- Кто тебя так назвал?  
Котенок:  
- Вот он, - указывает на тебя. - Он посвятил меня в Когти.  
Коготь:  
- Сейчас я его так посвящу...

27. Сочини про него оду. Фальшиво распевай ее.

Коготь:  
- О, мои бедные уши! Они не выдержат этого!

28. Создай фан-клуб, посвященный ему. Прорекламируй его на Совете.

Коготь (смущенно):  
- Ну что вы, зачем...  
«Я его УБЬЮ!»

29. Бегай вокруг него. Корчи глупые рожи.

Коготь:  
«Щербатая! Срочно за Щербатой! Он сошел с ума...»

30. Подкрадись к нему сзади. Скажи загробным голосом: "Отдай мне свою душу!"

Коготь (резко оборачивается):  
- Я сейчас из тебя душу выну! Быстро к старейшинам!

31. Посылай в его сторону многозначительные взгляды.

Коготь:  
«Чего это он так на меня смотрит? Неужели у меня что-то на носу?»  
*украдкой проводит лапой по морде

32. Подойди к нему. Скажи "Пфф" прямо ему в морду. Убегай.

Коготь:  
- Ну и что это было?

33. Скажи ему, что Ярохвост был лучше как глашатай.

Коготь:  
«Неужели это правда? Нет мне прощенья!»

34. Залезь на дерево. Кидайся в него оттуда шишками.

Коготь:  
«Ну ничего. Я подожду, когда он слезет. Я ему ТАКО-О-ОЕ устрою...»

35. Скажи ему, что он очень похож на Огнегрива.

Коготь:  
- Вот уж спасибо! Так меня еще никто не оскорблял!

36. Разбуди его посреди ночи. Убегай.

Коготь:  
- Только попадись мне, я тебе все усы повыдергаю!

37. Скажи, что хочешь принять участие в его планах.

Коготь:  
«Откуда он опять все знает? Неужели я снова разговаривал во сне?»

38. Скажи, что хочешь назвать своего сына в его честь.

Ты:  
- Я хочу назвать своего сына в твою честь - Когтюсик.  
Коготь (разъяренно):  
- МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ **НЕ** КОГТЮСИК! Сколько раз повторять?

39. Скажи, что хочешь назвать свою дочь в его честь.

Коготь:  
- И как это будет звучать? Надеюсь, не Когтюсик?  
Ты:  
- Нет.  
Коготь (облегченно вздыхает):  
- А как тогда?  
Ты:  
- Когтюська.  
Коготь:  
*бьется головой об дерево

40. Подружись с Огнегривом и Крутобоком. Предложи им доставать Когтя.

Коготь (завидев вашу троицу)  
«О, нет! Их стало больше! И он опять здесь! Мама, я их боюсь!»

41. Напомни ему, что его отец когда-то давно стал домашней киской.

Коготь:  
*в бессильной ярости

42. Выйди из лагеря под покровом ночи. Найди лужу грязи побольше. Испачкай его шесть, пока он спит.

Коготь (проснувшись):  
- Ааааа! Подать мне его живым или мертвым! Лучше мертвым...

43. Скажи, что Львиногрив сказал тебе по секрету, что любит его.

Коготь:  
- Ну почему мне так не везет? Почему я?

44. Прикинься бабочкой. "Порхай" вокруг него со словами "Я бабочка! Я бабочка!" Предложи ему стать цветком. Спроси, можно ли его опылить.

Коготь (в капле):  
«Н-да... Тяжелый случай... Щербатая тут бессильна...»

45. Толкни его в ручей. Убегай.

Коготь (вылезая мокрым на берег, кричит вслед):  
- К старейшинам!

46. Скажи ему, что он очень похож на матрас.

Коготь (ничего не подозревая):  
- А что это такое?

47. Если ты звездный кот, то предскажи ему, что его сын влюбится в дочь Огнегрива.

Коготь (завывая):  
- Великое Звездное племя! Чем же я вас так прогневал?

48. Если ты Коршун, то скажи ему, что полностью согласен с Ежевикой. Признайся, что ты белый и пушистый.

Коготь (сползая на землю):  
- И ты туда же!

49. Нарви в саду Двуногих острого перца. Подложи ему в еду.

Коготь (выдыхая пламя):  
- Воды! Где вода?

50. Скажи ему, что шрам на его переносице похож на молнию, а сам он очень смахивает на одного очень известного Двуногого.

Коготь:  
- Какая еще к Звездолому молния?  
*украдкой косится на свое отражение в ближайшей луже

Вот и все, мой ученик, ты узнал все способы. Используй их осторожно, ибо жизнь у тебя одна.

**Warning!** Все способы протестированы самолично автором.  
Ваша Bramblefrost, воительница Звездного (!) племени.


End file.
